Interludio: El Amanecer Llegará
by Namirart
Summary: Bilbo es artista, poeta. A Bilbo le encanta su vida cronometrada. Le encanta lo que está estudiando. Y le encanta ese local nocturno tan silencioso que suele visitar. Sólo tiene dos problemas: El primero es un pasado que no recuerda y el segundo son esos ojos azules que lo observan en la distancia. [Modern!AU] [Bagginshield.] [Reencarnación.]
1. Prólogo: Un Impulso

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	2. Refugio Criminal

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	3. Pesadilla

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	4. Una bolita que llora

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	5. Alma de artista

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	6. Dragón Dorado

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	7. La intensidad de las miradas

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	8. Primer intento

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	9. El Devenir de las Edades

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	10. Posesivo (El mejor día de la historia)

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	11. Posesivo (Se vuelve terrible)

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	12. Alcohol y Caramelos

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	13. Trueque de Errores

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	14. Para encontrarte

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	15. Destruir la Rutina

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	16. Los Gentilhombres no son Buenos

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	17. Sincorazón

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	18. Muerte y Renacer

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	19. Fénix

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	20. Cuando el Oeste estaba todo menos ganado

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


	21. El amanecer llegará

Por motivos legales esta historia está actualmente en proceso de re-edición.

Lamento las molestias.

(Si te apetece leerla, un mensaje privado a la autora te aportará más información al respecto.)

¡HOLA! Si estás leyendo esto es porque no he querido borrar del todo la historia ni sus comentarios, pero la he transformado en algo más grande y la he presentado a un concurso literario que me exige que no esté subida online en ningún lugar así que... ¡lo siento, de veras!


End file.
